<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sum unfinished sb yone fic by Juliaaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063581">sum unfinished sb yone fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaan/pseuds/Juliaaan'>Juliaaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I really like angst, yasuo is talked about, yone is edgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaan/pseuds/Juliaaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sum unfinished sb yone fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time clearly doesn't flow right in this realm, I realized as I entered a sunny glade. Quiet.</p>
<p>"I'm so tired..." I murmured.</p>
<p>No matter how time flowed in here, my own mortality was still the same. I was exhausted, and this quiet, sunny place seemed good for a stop. With a hand on one of the mystical trees, I slowly let myself down in the grass.</p>
<p>"You do not belong here."</p>
<p>I grabbed for my sword.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>With a sly, embarassed smile, I looked up. I had lost my sword when I arrived in this realm.</p>
<p>"How can you tell?" I questioned.</p>
<p>The man was dressed in beautiful festival clothes, with his chest widely revealed. He had muscles for days, and wielded two swords. Strangely, they were completely different from one another. One dark, one light. He held them relaxed, yet tight. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, sighing. "Long have I hunted dark spirits and demons. You... are neither." As he looked down at me, he continued. "My name is Yone. And it is not safe for you here."</p>
<p>He turned slightly, to look behind. Cautios man. Not bad.</p>
<p>Carefully, not to accidentally startle him, I got up.</p>
<p>"I'm not in any danger as of now," I countered.</p>
<p>He smiled lightly, looking at my side.</p>
<p>"Where's your sword?" He huffed. "Such confidence. Like someone I once knew..." He paused, losing his focus. "Wild gale winds bluster, Fallen leaves blown from the tree, Why do we wander?"</p>
<p>He muttered the last part under his breath mostly, but the poem had still been understandable. And quite good, at that.</p>
<p>What had that been about?<br/>Why do we wander?</p>
<p>"I lost my sword when I came here," I responded, embarassed.</p>
<p>"Nevermind. The azakana prowl nearby. You are, sadly, mortal... their preffered prey."</p>
<p>Azakana? 'You, mortal'... Was he not like me?</p>
<p>Wait. Was I being hunted?</p>
<p>He clearly noticed my confusion.</p>
<p>"What? Do you not know what you are? Alive or dead, strong emotions attract the creatures." He frowned, thinking. "I can see you to safety. Just don't get in my way. Can you do that?"</p>
<p>"I know what I am, Yone- I don't know what you are, though." I breathed in. "I can take care of myself, you don't need to bother."</p>
<p>"A fool often mistakes caution for fear-" he started, but cut himself off. "It appears we'll have to continue this later. Right now we have an uninvited guest."</p>
<p>With a large sweep, he pointed his dark sword towards the forest.</p>
<p>"Show yourself, demon!"</p>
<p>With nothing by my side, I resorted to taking out my ridiculously useless-looking dagger, and trying my best to look out for any sign of threat.<br/>Nothing.</p>
<p>The forest was still. Yone's challenge still ringed through the trees, yet no demon appeared.</p>
<p>"...Where are you, demon?! I do not have time for your games!" he shouted again, impatient.</p>
<p>He didn't have time? What would he ever have to hurry for here?</p>
<p>Wiggling furiously, a slender figure appeared from behind the trees. Wrapped in a blanket and with a silly festival demon mask on, the little wandering trickster seemed to not be able to balance too well.</p>
<p>"Huh. Not what I expected, not gonna lie," I said amused.</p>
<p>"Nor I, "not going to lie"," he imittated. The expression didn't roll off his tongue too well. </p>
<p>The "demon" growled at us, but it seemed pretty tame. Yone let his sword down in confusion.</p>
<p>"D... die by my... blade?" The swordsman seemed horribly confused.</p>
<p>The demon started wiggling some more.</p>
<p>"OooOoooOOoo I'm a SCARY DEMON!" it said in a squeaky voice.</p>
<p>The pack of muscles named Yone scoffed. "You can't be serious."</p>
<p>"I devour tasty human souls yum yum yum! Hey, stop moving around down there! I'm establishing a zone of threat!" the thing squeaked at someone. Probably the one hidden by the blanket.</p>
<p>"I'm shaking in my boots," I said, raising my eyebrows.</p>
<p>"G-gross! Why is your head so sweaty? I can't keep my grip!" it whined.</p>
<p>Yone looked at me half disappointed, half still as confused as before. No matter how his face turned from these feelings... he was still absurdly handsome. "This... is not an azakana."</p>
<p>"I would've been disappointed as well if this is what you seemed to fear so much."</p>
<p>He frowned at me, then changed his attention back to the thing. As it unveiled, a little raccoon emerged from the blanket. The other being stayed hidden.</p>
<p>"Hah! I got you! You shoulda seen your faces!" It looked at me. "Especially your face, stranger! I've never seen anything like it! Haw haw!" it kept on laughing.</p>
<p>I threw the swordsman a glance, pointing at the raccoon. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We just got... pranked. That spirit loves playing tricks. On everyone. All the time." He looked uncomfortable and exhausted while explaining.</p>
<p>"Ahm. I see." I giggled softly. </p>
<p>"Much to the chagrin of the rest of us," he finished with a sigh. "I am a fool."</p>
<p>He turned his back on us, muttering.</p>
<p>"Patience, discipline, Lessons I tried to impart, Yet I'm the student."</p>
<p>I put my dagger away and stepped towards him.</p>
<p>"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was just a silly prank. Not a big deal, dude."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, breathing in.</p>
<p>"I try so hard to walk a path of wisdom and caution, and save those who are in danger. But time and time again... I fall short."</p>
<p>He seemed completely cut off from the situation at hand. Maybe something we said might've reminded him of past mistakes? Something definitely happened.</p>
<p>"I am known in this realm as the Spirit of Reflection. Mine is a lonely path, hunting azakana and wayward spirits."</p>
<p>He's a spirit?</p>
<p>"Yet, I wonder... is there a point? Nothing and everything changes here. It is a land of shifting vistas and endless processions of the dead. Who am I saving? Who do I defeat? And why must I do it alone? No answers have ever been offered. It is simply the way of things."</p>
<p>He seemed so awfully alone. <br/>"Well, not so lonely if I'll take you up on that escorting offer, huh?" I smiled, looking at him.</p>
<p>He smiled, but not at me.</p>
<p>"...You know, in life I had a brother."</p>
<p>He's so painfully lonely he's instantly sharing these things with me, I realized. I could sympathize with that. So I listened.</p>
<p>"A naturally gifted swordsman. More skilled than myself, though he would have preffered to play music."</p>
<p>I could definitely sympathize with that too. I snickered. I damn well knew how it was to preffer the instrument to the sword.</p>
<p>He continued. "I used to tell him, "Talent without focus brings dishonor." It was my way of guiding him down a righteous path." He seemed in pain.</p>
<p>I scoffed at that. A bitter feeling of use swept through me. Yes, I recognized that as well.</p>
<p>"Honor," I said with disgust. "What a horrible thing to force others to fight for."</p>
<p>He threw me a surprised glance, but gulped down on a response and continued his story.</p>
<p>"But what is righteousness, really?" As he talked, he gestured lightly with the swords in the air. "I fear he received my attempts at guidance not as love, but as resentment. The more I tried to protect him and keep him close, the further we drifted apart. I am reminded today of why."</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>"You had to let him go. Your heart was in the right place, sure, but you messed it up badly," I half spitted out.</p>
<p>He was taken aback by this, frowing.</p>
<p>"You cut to the quick with your words, stranger. And after I saved us from such a... formidable opponent." He softly smiled again, in a melancholic way.</p>
<p>I bit my tongue on purpose, slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that. I have been in a similar situation, though, and it hit home. ...I, err, was in your brother's position."</p>
<p>His eyes snapped towards me. "Really?"</p>
<p>I focused on my breathing, keeping it even. It had really hit home.</p>
<p>"Yes." I shook my head. "In any case, we're not strangers anymore. My name is Aki."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"You're not wrong, Aki. I simply couldn't see it at the time. I couldn't see a great many things, and now those days have long passed."</p>
<p>Silence fell over us. The forest was as still as ever.</p>
<p>"Ah, but I digress. We became lords in our own right, following the steps of our forefathers. Old wounds reopened, until..."</p>
<p>He bit his lip, fidgeting with his hands on the blades. </p>
<p>"...Until the day came when we cut each other down."</p>
<p>I "oh"-ed silently. That's what it was about, then.</p>
<p>"In the end, I could save no one." His voice was bitter, caught in the same problems from gods know how many hundreds of years ago.</p>
<p>"I ran away." I clenched my jaw. I shouldn't reveal such things- but who cared here.</p>
<p>He didn't look at me, but I knew he was listening.</p>
<p>"I couldn't take it anymore. The masters all saw something in me. Something they wanted for themselves. So they-"</p>
<p>"Couldn't... take it anymore..."</p>
<p>The goosebumps on my whole body ached. A horrible, dead voice had mimicked mine. </p>
<p>Seems like we've found the demon after all.</p>
<p>My partner in conversation seemed to have turned into a demon, actually.</p>
<p>Jumping back, I tried to shield myself from the sudden transformation. </p>
<p>It looked at me for a second, and I was ready to fight, adrenaline shot into my veins. But it grinned, and turned away. Almost like it was daring me. The demon-turned Yone wasn't interested in me- He started sprinting across the glade.</p>
<p>I had no other clue in this land besides him and his offer to take me to safety, so I did what any sane person wouldn't: I started running after the demon.</p>
<p>Often he almost ran out of my sight, but everytime I would push my tiredness further away, and keep on going. The scenery around us started changing, until from the stillness of the forest I found myself chasing a demon on mountain paths. </p>
<p>And then, he collapsed.</p>
<p>I slowed down to a trot, taking out my dagger again. Who knew if he was gonna recognize me when he woke up?</p>
<p>He was face first into the rock, his white hair covering his back. So... back to his normal form. I kneeled down next to him, avoiding touch.</p>
<p>"Yone? Yone!"</p>
<p>He groaned, slowly putting his hands under him. He sat up, looking at me confused.</p>
<p>My heart raced, my muscles sore and aching, and I griped the dagger behind my back.</p>
<p>"...Hm? What happened, Aki? Where are we?" He rubbed his eyes, then carefully arranged his robes.</p>
<p>I just looked at him, dumbfounded. He remembered nothing?</p>
<p>"Aki? Why are we in the mountains?" </p>
<p>I gulped down. "Well, it was a bit of a trip. First, you turned into a demon, then you ran through the forest, into the mountains. I'm not exactly sure what to do without you, so I followed..."</p>
<p>His jaw clenched, brow furrowing.</p>
<p>"Ah. It appears even here in the spirit realm, I cannot find peace."</p>
<p>He got up, his swords at his side. I followed.</p>
<p>"Thank you for following after me. It was foolish of you, brave as you are," he said. "Heh, just like him," he chuckled.</p>
<p>"Listen, I don't know anyone or anything here, except you. I can't risk getting lost again."</p>
<p>He had mentioned a "him" again. Most probably, his brother. Did I resemble him this much? The same situation, the same actions...</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, embarassed. "What you saw was a part of me I fight to keep under control. When I first arrived here I was attacked by an azakana. The entity's name you might understand as "Lingering Doubts of One's Past"."</p>
<p>Well, that's a mouthful.</p>
<p>"I hoped to hunt the creature, but it turned out it was hunting me instead." He seemed thoughtful, as if he was remembering all of those first days right now. How much time ago would have that been? "Azakana means "little demon", but they are not to be trifled with. The creatures are spiritual vampires, feeding on dark, complex thoughts."</p>
<p>That's... Could that be why he transformed into a demon?</p>
<p>"With enough time they kill their host, emerging as the wicked embodiment of human emotion or concept. They call this form an akana, or demon." His explanations had a good flow to them, and he was very articulate. He probably had done this before. "Although..."</p>
<p>He fidgeted with his sword again, touching the ground with the tip of it.</p>
<p>"A handful of them are different, and existed long before the rest. Ten, to be exact. I'll save that story for another time. Though the demon is sealed, it is as much a part of me as my own regrets. And when I dredge up these memories..."</p>
<p>"It comes out," I finished his sentence. He didn't seem inclined to do so, anyway.</p>
<p>"Such carelessness!" he snapped. "My indulgence of the past has put you at risk. It is unforgivable."</p>
<p>I gave him a quizzical look. </p>
<p>"No?" I answered. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, you just ran away."</p>
<p>I bit my lip and shook my head.</p>
<p>"The demon... inside of you... It didn't do anything to me. It challenged me to follow, only."</p>
<p>It grinned at me, back then.</p>
<p>"Nothing bad, Yone," I repeated, a bit shaken by the memory of the horrifying face of the demon.</p>
<p>"True. I should be grateful," he slightly smiled. "To you, as well as myself. It is a hard thing to confront the past. Harder still when you must do it alone." He chuckled, the sound tickling my ears. I liked it. "It's funny. I thought myself the rescuer, but I see that was never the case."</p>
<p>He swept the air with his swords, sheathing them after. Then, he sat down, and gestured for me to do the same. So I did.</p>
<p>"Tell me," he requested. "Have you ever carried the burden of a great regret?"</p>
<p>"I-" It had caught me by surprise.</p>
<p>The burden of a great regret.</p>
<p>Flames crossed my mind. Flames, heat and a bloody fight. The hands, reaching for me, into the darkness. Trying to grab me as I sliced them off.<br/>Then, no more flames. Only a hard hit, and a splash of water. Gasping for air once again, and this time not with fire burning my lungs, but with water. Icy, horrible water, flooding my mouth and nose, down my throat, filling my lungs. </p>
<p>Waking up on the side of a lake, with a girl hovering over me. Half ready to help, half scared to death.</p>
<p>Yone saw through me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask this type of question out of nowhere," he apologized.</p>
<p>Too late.</p>
<p>"There was..." My throat was tightening up.</p>
<p>How gentle the girl had been with my wounds. How she helped me get back on my feet, and once my masters found me, how quickly she hid me in the dense forest she lived in.</p>
<p>How quickly my masters burned it all down.</p>
<p>Standing so still before Yone, it felt like I forgot how to breathe. My throat was so tight it hurt, and my eyes refused to start seeing again- nothing but fire before me.</p>
<p>"Aki?" Yone's gentle tone was a distant sound.</p>
<p>"Yes," I answered. "Yes, and the burden still weights on me, to this day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx to be continued xxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>